implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 6!
'Overview' See- The funnier side of Althist world: Part 3!. 'The time line' '1926' *The Zande continue to arm and fortify there African state, which expands by a quarter northwards. *The Italians start building telephone lines in all there colonies and in their homeland to. *China continues to unify in the face of a common enemy and singes a formal peace treaty with Russia to resove the long held border deputes. *The Free Papuan Tribal State takes over the Trobarian islands. *The CSA make a protectorate of the Solomon Islands. *The Ukraine's Communist and Nationals cause civil war comes to an end in a Communist victory and a total of 50,000 dead. Reconstruction work begins. *A Kalnjin, Massai and Kikuru states form in OTL Kenya. *Communists are massacred in bloody street battles in Minsk and Tomsk. *Portugal exspands Angola and Namibia in to a single colony. *Abassyniaand Buganda takes over the rest of the light green tribal zone that lies between them to forestall British expatiation. *The British use a mixture of political charm, aid and trade to expand in to all unclaimed lands of OTL Kenya and S. Sudan. *Nationalist riots hit Delhi, which becomes chaotic. It is badly damaged and 35 people die in the rioting. '1926.6' *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca trains som infantry and aquiers 2 wippit tanks of an Irish arms dealer. *Albania/the Tolnedran Empire liberates coastal Monti Negro and occupies the Ionian Islands. The trade deal with Krakhorsia is excepted. *Saudi Arabia annexes the interior of Oman and the island of Bahrain, but is nearly defeated. '1927' *Italy takes Switzerland in to its protection with a protectorate. *Byelorussians rise up again and attack the occupiers. *Walloons rise up and attack the occupiers. *Walachians rise up and attack the occupiers. *The nationalist Vilmats and Pripyatskya rise up and attack the occupiers across the OTL Polish-Byelorussian-Ukrainian border zone. *Finland declares UDI from Russia, but Russia causes it many losses in a brief war of independence. *Russia annexes OTL Tannu Tuva, but it is closely fought by China. *The Crimea formally joins Russia. *The Ottoman empire annexes Greece. *The 2 ‘exosphericly’ placed lands that were Belgian in the pre ULC days were never annexed and so the two orange colonies in Africa go blue and join the Free French State. *Algeria and Tunisia rise up and attack the occupiers. Chaoui people, Kabyle people, Shawiya people, The Chenouas tribes and the he Sanhaja (also Senhaja, Znaga or Sanhadja; Arabic: صنهاجة Ṣanhājah, Berber: Iẓnagen) tribes are all running amok and driving off non Berber. Italy annexes the upper 1/3 of Tunisia. *The Ukrainians ethno-linguistically measure the boundaries and assert the claimed to it. Ukraine’s tank corps hold the line against the Germans and Russia is held at bay by a tactical air strike by some light fighter-bombers *Yunnan and Uruger region rebel in China and leave after heavy fighting. *China, Russia, the UK, Spain, Portugal, Denmark, Abyssinia, Morocco, China and Japan begin to integrate colonies, develop transport and build aircraft. *Abyssinia and Morocco form small navies. *Morocco’s Royal Guards corps crushes a rising by the Shilha people of the Atlas Mountains and, Souss Valley. *Timbuktu’s Amir joins forces with Azawad. *The Kingdoms of Benin and the Ashanti move the furthest east they can in the lime green zone by Isa Ber. '1928' *The Tifinagh text, Berber Arabic alphabet and Berber Latin alphabet are all legalized in Italian Libya and Spanish Sahara to stop discontent local rising. *The Hassaniya-Ringbat tribes and the Sanhaja tribal confederacy make an alliance. *Abyssinia, Buganda and Isa Ber start expanding there light roads and start on an urban telephone network. *Spain and Liberia double the size of their holdings in W. Africa. *The free French state politically sublimates and becomes a province of Portugal in order to see of predation. *New Zealand claims Chatham Island. *Persia heavy arms its borders, builds roads and starts mass recruiting. * Chnia is winning against Yunnan, but loosing with Uruger region. '1929' *Italy biulds a new range of 500 light tanks. *Persia heavy arms its borders, builds roads and starts mass recruiting. *Japan annexes the unlamed island of the coast of Vetnam. *The Spanish Philopenes annex the unclamed island off thirer coast. *The Empier State building and Goldern Gate brideg are opened. '1930' *The Japanese annex the unclaimed Islands of the south Pacific. *Vietnam declares war on the colonial powers, removing Thailand, but not the ruthless Japanese. *Thailand annexes the Shan nation. *China finally defeats the rebels in Yunnan. * Nova Scotia is hit by a hurricane that kills 60 people and causes many to be homeless. * Spanish Cuba builds many bunkers. 1931 * The UK and Abyssinia split the thin green strip near the Ogaden and Kenya 50:50. *The Achoke violently double there empire with ruthless submit or die tactics, taking the south bank of Lake Victoria. *Banda Ache prepares for war and arms it’s self with Spanish guns. *Portugal blitzkriegs it’s way trough the rest of unclaimed OTL Tanzania. * Morocco annexes a strip of land next to Spanish Sahara, which is as wide as Spanish Sahara, but only half the length as They fined Hayassa-Ringbat Arabs coming the other way and setting up a similar colonies. All local Berber and Tuareg tribes are assimilated and there is a heavy, but inconclusive camel-back war between Morocco and the Hayassa-Ringbat Arabs. * Malagasy sailors claimed the unclaimed islands of the Indian ocean. * Oil is drilled for in Persia, western Arabia, Dubai, Bukhara-Kiva, Texas and Azerbaijan, after the results of 10 year old test wells in the places conclude it is viable. 1932 * Urgyr region bcomes an alie of Russia and Bokhora-Kiva. *Banda Ache prepares for war and arms it’s self with yet more Spanish guns and some aircraft. *Malaya prepares for war and arms it’s self with Portugese guns and some armourd cars. It plants many rubber trees trough out the land. *Portugal blitzkriegs it’s way trough the rest of unclaimed OTL Malawi. * The British boubel the size of the Gold coast by exspanding inland on to local unclaimed tribal lands. *The Japanes fight back against the Vietnames rebels. *Walachia takes over the lower Dobrunja region of OTL Romania in a bloody rebelion. *The Lempko-Ryshins and Sub-Carpathian region join in the leftist revolt by the Vilmats ans Pripyetskans. *The T'zar of Russia is ill with flu for several months. *The Italians take over the part of Terre Fuago that is not under American controle. '1933' *Mwata Kazembe and Bemba sese sll the land to thiere south that is not Portugese, Boer or Shona. *The Boers exspand to the British held Namibia coastline. *The Kongo-Mamba state ecspands to the border of Mwata Kazembe and Bemba on a anti-colonial ticket. *The Portuges Blizkrieg with the use of by-pain bombers and armoured cars doubeling there Namibian holdings inland. *The reset of unclaimed S. Africa bloodly becomes Shona land. *The British and Spanish use trade and diplomacy to dobel there gold coast holdings. * Japan conqures Korea after much fighting. * Cuba is fortifyed. * Haiti captures Jamacia. *Havana is hit by a 2.1 magnitude earthquake, in which slight damage and 1 death happen. *A powerful 7.6 magnitude earthquake caused residents in the capital, Istanbul, to panic on mass and flee thire homes. Several biuldings colaped, killing 56, injerin 80 and making 3,000 homless. '1934' The world becomes chaotic and civil order temporaly slips under as many earthquakes occurred that season. Many had died, more are wounded or homeless and riots occur in some places. ''' ''The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say they are looking in to the peak in sizmic activity!'' *A major fault line ruptures in N.W. and S.E Iran. Shortly after one ruptures in the central Himalyas, Kamchatka and central Mexico.' *A 3.3 quake is felt in Paradis near Tehran. It causes minimal damage and kills 2 people. A 2.2 on the Richter scale aftershock shakes Tehran the next day, causing no death or damage. A 4.5 magnitude on the Richter scale quake hits Lake Urmia, NW Iran, killing a local fisherman after his small boat sunk. A 4.5 magnitude earthquake struck the Iran-Iraq Border Region 72 km (44 miles) NNW from Al-Amarah in Iraq. No one reported deaths, damage or injuries. *An earthquake of 6.5 strength caused heavy damage, Killed 6 and injured 100 people in the city of Neyshabour in the northeast Iran. A 6.6 earthquake that struck the city of Van in Eastern Turkey, caused moderate damage, killing 5 and injured 75 people. The Iran-Iraq border is repeatedly shaken 3 times near Al-Amarah. *A magnitude 2.3 Earthquakes hit in sequence north of Hawthorne, Nevada, within an hour of each other in the same day. There was little damage and only 1 death. * A magnitude 6.1 earthquake hits eastern Cuba early in the morning, causing no deaths, injuries or damage. In the next 2 days Havana his hit by a magnitude 5.4 and 5.9 aftershock, with no deaths or damage recorded. * A 6.1 magnitude quake strikes the remote Asian kingdom of Bhutan, killing 10 and injuring 8, mostly in landslides. Telecommunications networks were disrupted, with cellular networks unavailable after the quake. Prime Minister of Bhutan Jigmi Thinley tours the country and comforts the victims. *The Egyptian Red Sea quake is unusual, but the minor tremor is Infalebou in northern Benin are totally unexpected. No one is dead or wounded. There was no damage either. *Venezuela is hit by a once in a lifetime 6.8 magnitude earthquake in the Amazonas region. A tsunami alerts is given and a 2cm wave hits Panamá, Colombia, Haiti, The Dominican Republic, Netherlands Antilles and Barbados. The next day earthquake of 6.4 magnitude earthquake hits Caracas, which is badly damaged, causing widespread panic. A 5.6 magnitude aftershock hits Amazonas region 2 days later. All in all 10 are dead and hundreds a wounded and homeless. *Aid gose to the injrerd, holess, traped and dead. Food, water, medicen, fule, bricks, planks, radios and trucks begin to run out. Crime spikes upward in the damaged citys and towns. The League of Nations mest in New York. ''The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say they are looking in to the peak in sisemic activity! '1935' The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say this is likely peak in activity. The 1934 LoN earthquake summit provisionally blames sunspots and says that it appears to be calming down according to data collected by the Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen, Nevada Seismological Laboratory, University of Cape Town, Tshwane University of Technology, and Oxford University. It is reckoned no unusual ones will occur next season will and the tectonic plates settle down. *Germany rushes aid to The Ottoman Empier. *The USA sends help to Mexico, Persia and Chilie. *The British eathquake proof houses in India asbest as they can. *Russia and Ukrain send aid to Sakhalin Island. *Australia is given it's indipendence and gives aid to Persia and Shakalin Island. * In the insuant chaos the UK and Spain dobel there holding in the African Gold coast. The british clas with, but can't beat Azawad Turegs coming don in to the sam lands. The Ashanti enter the fight and drive a wedge of land as tall as thier empier across the full length of the top of British and Spanish conquests. Spain ant the UK prepair for a war. *Persia's remnants fall in to civil war between Royalist, Maxists, Democrats , Nationalists and Islamists. * The Songahi Empier takes over the pocket of land betwwen them and the Hyassa and Voltaic Empiers. *Oman take over the unclaimed part of Arabia *American Central Africa and American Cameroon are united as the unclaimed zone between American Cameroon and Isa Ber is over-run by the Americans. *Greeks in Crete, the Penelopanes Penisular and Cyprus declair UDI set up a new Greek republic in those lands. *Italy conqures the Ionian islands. *Food rioits hit Shangdon province in China and 20 die. '1935.6' * The Pope gives a special mass in Rome and thousands pray in Mecca for salvation later in the year. Russia sends aid to Shangdon's people with the blessing of the Chinese goverment. '1936' *Much infrastructure repair and housing work is done world-wide. *The UK retakes western Cyprus from Greece. *The Bokhara-Kiva Empire takes de facto control of N. E. Iran and gives the Shah safe haven. *Kuwait declares UDI from the temporally earthquake disrupted Ottoman Empire. *Afghanistan annexes the part of Persia north of the Omani colony, next to Persia and British India. *Black nationalists wreck Birmingham, Alabama in several days of violent anti-segregation riots. *Nazi activists wreck Poznan in several days of violent anti-Gipsy riots. *Italy arms itself, fortifies its borders, improves its railways, builds new mono-wing Macchi fighters and upgrades it's farming. *Nova Scotia declares it's independence from the USA. *Denmark fortifies its borders. *Marconi and Logi-Baird exsperiment with early TV set in ther labs. *The Panama Canal opens. *All Capone dies of dysentry. *Dahomey and Isa Ber import railway technology from the British and Americans. They build a railway linking the cities of Lagos, Benin City and Ouidah, with in the year. There are several malaria deaths amongst the American and British elements of the Labour force. '1937' *Australia condemns the Afghan invasion of Persia and sends more humanitarian aid to Persia. Austraslia also wins world cricket's Sheffield cup. Austraila begins to modernise it's airforce and navy. *Turkey begins to re-stabelise. *Sweden annexs the Republic de-Walonie *Nazis get more power in OTL Germany and Austria. *Communists get more power in Russia and the Ukraine. *Nationalists, Ba'arthists and Islamists get more power in Persia and Kuwait. *The Urger Regional Republic biulds many new roads. *Ozurgeti in the Caucuses is shaken by a Richter Scale 2.5 and 3.8 erath quake in the same Altumn weak. No one dies and there is only slight damage. *Free Algeria also condemns the Afghan invasion of Persia and sends humanitarian aid to Persia. '1938' *A R.S. 6.6 eathquake his L.A. and Rome, causing low damage and killing 4 people in each. *Corsica rebels and decairs UDI from geater Europe. *Walachia joins in a Serbian Rebelion against greater Europe.. *Free Algeria pushes suth to a line equil with the top of Azerwad. *Azerwad attacks the Algrians, but is stoped after much cammel backe battel. Algeria avances no ferther and inproves irrigation, telephones and roads with Italian, British, United European and Ottoman Help. *America and Italy renforce the new houseing in Rome, L.A. San Fransisco and Napoli. *Japan easly conqures the Spanish pasific islands, save for Palalu, which is a much tougher fight due to forces from the Philopines launching a counter strike. *Italy sqairs off its souther Libian border on a line with the nigh bouring Egyptian border. '1939' *.Australia, Ireland and the United Americas inprove irrigation, water supply and suewerage works. *Poznan Nazis, Communists and Polish nationalists do battel. 6 are dead, 8 are injered and 12 residential biuldings are destroyed. *Azarwad doubles in size, at Free Algeria's expence. *Bolsheviks riot in the under developed and recently eathquake shaken town of Ozurgeti in Georgia, oil workers strike in Azerbijan and Chechen sepratists riotusly take over Grozney and declair UDI. *Bukhara-Kiva assimilates all of ruinus Persia east of Kurman. *Oman annexed the islands and bay of the Staits of Homouz from Persia. *The British lanch some probeing attacks from India in to Afghanisatn. *Australia sends humaniterian aid and arms to Free Algeria, the Ottoman Empier and Persia. '1940' *Australia sensds troops to India, to help crush Afghanistan. Australia sends humaniterian aid and arms to Free Algeria, the Ottoman Empier and Persia. *Ireland inproves irrigation, water supply and suewerage works. *Warsaw's Nazis, Communists and Polish nationalists do battel. 9 are dead, 22 are injered and 16 residential biuldings are destroyed. *Russia begins to drill for oil and mine coal in the Kuban region of southern Russia. *Bolsheviks riot in Tiflis, Georgia, oil workers strike in Azerbijan and Chechen sepratists fortify Grozney after it declaired UDI. *The British launch some more probeing attacks from India in to Afghanisatn. *The Qashqai people (Qashqai: قشقایی) hold a pro-Islamist riot in Isfahan, killing 2 policemen and a shopkeeper.. *Tabriz and Zanjan city witness heavy rioting by the Azeri minoraty's Bolsheviks. '1941' *Despite Japan's declared objective of transition to a market economy, it continued to maintain rigid economic controls, which often repeled foreign investors. *Uzbek ethnic group freely speak the Uzbek language on the streets of there scetor of Bukhora-Kiva and only use Russian and Persian when comuniocating outside there homeland. The indusery around cotton, gold, uranium, potassium, and natural gas all florish in the nation. *Picadie and Britany rises up against German rule, but are crushed (blitz'em). *Ireland anexes the Island of Rockal. * Oman and Walachia begin to drill for oil and gas. * Macidonia launches a gurillar war against Germany in the Balkans. *Georgian Nationalists riot in Ajaria and take the Ottomann Emper by suprise and just hold on to the ruins of Ajaria. * South Africa and American held Candada mine for gold, uranium, coal and oil shale. *Tabriz and Zanjan city witness heavy rioting by the Azeri minoraty's Bolsheviks. The Persian Azeri region South Azeria rebels and bloodly ejects the Persians with help from Georgia and the Ukraine. *Russia liberates Tiflis and crushes the Tiflis Soviet. '1942' *All the advanced economies produce advanced monoplane turboprop aircraft, ships, cars, tams, tanks, trains and guns. * A R.S. 6.6 earthquake wrecks Kandahar. There is heavy Damage and 7 dead. * A cyclone hits Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, eastern New Hampshire, Prince Edward Island and Newfoundland. There is heavy damage, 5 dead and 6 injured. *Patagonia feels neglected and declares it’s self an independent fascist state. * United Americas sends aid to the places hit by the cyclone. *Azeri, Georgian and Talysh Bolsheviks rise on mass in Georgia, Ajaria, the Azerbaijani oilfields, Baku, Balkaria and Persian Azaria. The rebels set up the Azeri SSR. Turkish forces are winning against the revolt in Ajaria and T'sarist forces strugel to contain the revolt in Balkaria. *Persia's Ilam Province is annexed by Turkey *Persia's Gilan and Ardabil Provinces later join in Ardabil and Bandar-e Pahlavi are wrecked as the minority Talysh people cease controlle and set up the Pro-Bukhara Talysh Khanate. *Kurdestan Province (Persian: استان کردستان‎, Ostān-e Kordestān, Kurdish: پارێزگای کوردستان, Parêzgeha Kurdistanê) becomes an indipendent state. *Australia declairs the remnants of Persia a protectorate and send troops to defend it. *British forces punch deep in to Afghanistan from India and occupy Kandahar’s ruins. * Sultanate of Aceh and Malaya buy top British agricultural equipment and develop there farming ability and rubber plantations greatly. * The Urgur Republic votes in a socalist goverment with pro-communist tendencys. '1943' The League of Nations and the Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say this is now decline in activity, due to the decrease in sunspot activity. Hypersystolic, convoluted, concleet and convolved tares occur along a central Mexican and Tunisia fault line as they break open. *Aid is rushed to all the disaster zones and houses are earthquake proofed as best as possible in Mexico and North Africa. Free Algeria, United Americas, Unted Europe, Spain, Italy, Poertugal Turkish Empire and China all send lots of aid and help in the rebiulding processd. *All the advanced economies produce loads more advanced monoplane turboprop air craft, ships, cars, tractors tams, tanks, trains, generators and guns. * Sultanate of Aceh and Malaya buys more top British agricultural equipment and develop there farming ability and rubber plantations greatly. *Byelorussian forces liberate all the Polish lands south- east of Warsaw with Ukrainian help. Europe holds on to the land that is north-east of Warsaw and Warsaw it’s self. *OTL Iraqi Kurdistan rebels against Ottoman rule, but is quickly crushed. *Turkish forces finally win against the revolt in Ajaria and Tsarist forces defeat the revolt in Balkaria. *Turkey annexes Persia’s Kermanshah and Khuzestan Provinces, but it’s heavy going against the Aussies and the Turks chose to dig in and await future developments. *Transvaal biulds a new coal mine, dimond mine and 3 gold mines near Pritoria. '1944' * The area to the southwest of Caspian Sea, bounded on the north by Kura River, including modern Iranian OTL provinces of Ardabil and Zanjan have a heavier than usual rainstorms, reservoirs fill up and the eventual harvest is awesome, making up for initialle losses due to persistent soil dampness . * The Mingachevir reservoir is built on a mid-section of Kura River flowing through Mount Bozdağ. *Australia secures Persia's remnants with British help. * Mazari Sharif, Afghanistan is invaded and taken by Bukhara-Kiva. * United Europe crushes Belorussia, and N.W. Ukraine. * Fascist Serbia and nationalist Wallachia join forces with the nationalist Byelorussia and communist Ukraine. *Spain, Italy, United Europe, United Americas, Russia, Ukraine, and Japan all launch 3 battleships each. Australia, United Americas, Norway-Sweden, Portugal, United Europe and the UK also make 3 cruisers and 4 destroyers. South Africa and China launces 2 Frigates and a crusier each. Italy, United Europe, United Americas and Japan all launch 2 aircraft carryers each. '1945' * The 15 year old Golden Gate Bridge, 14 year old Empire State Building and 47 year old Brooklyn Bridge both get presidential citations as being the most sophisticated American structures of their times. They get presidential citations to this effect. *The Pan-American Highway begins it's construction. * Lithuanians try and set own their own state. Russia tries to annex it. Sweden-Norway send in troops to secure it. *Open revolt flairs in Serbia. *Portugal takes over the rest of unclaimed OTL DRC to Portugal. * Turkey gives Oman its part of OTL Oman as a good will gift after several trade and defence deals are made. *The warlike Zande conquer to the south east doubling the nations size. *Buganda trade and diplomacy secure Buganda rule the rest of OTL Haute Zaïre province. *Azeri, Maykop town and Krasnodar city Bolsheviks sees lands in Russia. Russia struggles with the Bolsheviks in the Kuban and Azerbaijan. '1946' *The Voltaics, Songhai, Ashanti, Liberia and Spain split unclaimed near costal west Africa equally. *Upper Voltan clans carve out an empire in central OTL Burkina Faso as the final tribal areas are over-run, bribed, bullied, tricked or persuaded in to joining an empire. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL CAR and Chad to USA. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Darfur to UK. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Azawad to Azawad. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Niger Buornen-Karno' *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Algeria Morocco. *The rest of unclaimed goes to OTL Mauritania Ringbat-Hayyasa Arabs. *Byelorussian and Ukrainian separatists sees lands in Russia as Russia struggles with the Bolsheviks in the Kuban and Azerbaijan. *The sulfanilamide (also spelled sulphanilamide) sulfonamide antibacterial is on general sale from all good chemists in the advance industrial nations of the world and a few Chemists in Thailand and Banda Ache. '1947' *The remaining unclaimed parts of Africa are annexe. The peace by Libya and Egypt goes 66% Italian in the west and 34% British in the east; the peace by the Kongo kingdom goes to the Kongo kingdom, and the peace by the Upper Voltans and Isa Ber is split equally by them. *A militia of Ukranians/Azari/Georgian communists and (rumour says Urger Republic, but they deny it strongly) bomb an army base in Uralsk killing 2 people. A plot to shoot the T’zar in his Voronezh datcher is foiled at the last moment by his Cossack body guards. A body guard and the 2 anarchists die in the ensuing shoot out. *Anarchists backed by the Ukranians/Azari/Georgian communists (rumour says the Mafia) chuck a grenade in to New York pub, killing 3 and injuring 6. *Anarchists backed by the Ukranians/Azari/Georgian communists (rumour says the Mafia) send a sniper over to a house near a political rally held by President Truman in Toronto. 3 shots are fired. He is badly injured in the shoulder and a security guard dies. *The federal government of the United Americas soon cracks down on the gangsters and Mafiosi. Australia, Greater Haiti, Italy, Spain, Portugal, British Empier, Russia and United Russia do likewise. *Labour and land reforms in Russia, United Americas, United Europe, Germany and the British empire, Ukraine and Italy help boost the economy, undermining the rebels with in these states. *The Panamanian government celebrates the 11th birthday of the Panama canal, and the declairs UDI. It boasts it's rich enough to stand alone and having the best soccer team in Central America. * South Africa opens a gold mine near Cape Town and the RSA gains independence. * A Polish incerection ocers in Warsaw and Poznan. 2 faitalitys occer and Warsaw sets it's self up as an indipendent city state. '1948' * Russia and the Ukraine send arms to the Balkan rebels on mass. *Thousands of people from Veracruz, which is Mexico's third most populous state, work in thousands factories and farms along Mexico's border with the U.S.A. benefit from new water supply, sewerage and irrigation systems. * The Swedish made Carl Gustav (also Carl-Gustaf and M2CG; pronounced "Carl Gustaf") antitank grenade launcher is supplied in limited quantities to the autonomous Lithuanian state and Isa Ber in Africa. *The Serbs, Macedonians, Bulgarians and Romanians all bloody fight for freedom. Several dozen Russian made RPG-2 (Russian: РПГ-2, Ручной противотанковый гранатомёт, Ruchnoy Protivotankovy Granatomyot; English: "manually operated antitank grenade launcher") rounds damage and disable Tiger tanks across the region. The United European aircraft bomb and strafe the rebels in there many hideouts. The Junkers Ju 87 or Stukas (from Sturzkampfflugzeug, "dive bombers") hit hard, but the fighting turns in to a nasty gorilla war. România and Bulgaria merge once more to form the United Balkans Nation. Italy annexes the Dalmatian Islands and declares Monte Negro a protectorate. *Bukhara and Australia plan to rebuild Persia with the intent of giving it independence in 1955. *The Ukraine arms bolshevist forces in the Crimea after Russia threatens to impose trade sanctions due to finding out they are helping the Azeri and Georgian Communist on mass. *Untied America produces the first Jet engine, but United Europe is close behind and completes there a month after United Americas did theirs. *The League of Nations calls for the end to both the Balkans war and the Persian Crisis. *Spain upgrades the military of Cuba and Porto Rica. Spain also opens talks with rebellious Lumad (a term is short for "Katawhang Lumad " whic literally "indigenous peoples") tribal elders, who want a independent homeland in Sulu and Mindanao islands. '1949' *Russian built, but communist Ukrainian owned Sturmovik hit the Panzer IVs across southern Poland and N.W. Ukraine decisively.The N.W. Ukranian lands are now freed from German rule. Poland east of and including Warsaw now formulate in to the emergant state of Wasawa-Letosk. *Queen Isobella Imelda of the Lumads of Sulu Island sings the charter for home rule in Sulu and Mindanauo. *The USA experiences a downturn in relations with Panama after it is found that the president is a de-facto Communist. *Communist rebel Mao Zedong's 13 year old guerrilla war now becomes an open rising by the peasant and Koolie people of central China, but they are contained by the curently superior Kamuntaing forces of Chiang Kai-shek. *Infrastructure and human rights are improved across the British, American, Japanese, Thai, Bugandan, Songahi, Moroccan and Portuguese empires. * A new coal power station is opened in Outer Mongolia. * A new coal power station is opend in Isa Ber. It is the first major project of a 'all-African nature', all-be-it with a bit of United European and Australian guidance at first * Several Desalination plants are opened in Turkish held Arabia. Turkey gives full ethnic rights to Arabs and Persians. * The League of Nations calls for an end to the Persian Crisis, Balkans War and the Ost Kampf (Eastern War). *The ethnically Persian parts of Bokhara, Ottoman and Australian Persia are set up as a protectorate of Australia, pending full independence in 1955 or 1956. *The British leave Kandahar and Karbul. * The British produce 200 Comet I (A34), Centurion (A41, Mk1 and Mk2), Challenger (Mk VIII), Cromwell (A27M) cruser tanks. 25 are made under licence in Australia, 30 are made under licence in South Africa and 20 are made under licence in Newfoundland. '1950' * An international meeting of television engineers in Algiers choses to back the introduction of 405 line eletitromagnetic TV in all nations. The Farnsworth-Marconi system is chosen and the Baired system is ridiculed due to poor 210-linage image quality. The 405-line monochrome analogue television broadcasting system was the first fully electronic OTL television system to be used in regular broadcasting. :*''Servaces begin in-'' #'The UK.' #'United Eropope' #'Warswa-Letosk' #'United Americas' #'Italy' #'Russia' #'Ukraine' #'Japan' #'Switzerland' #'Corsica' #'Malta' #'Ottoman Empier' #'Persia' #'Denmark' #'Taiwan' *The ethnic parts of Persia that are hed by the Ottomans, Australia and Bokhora Kiva are officaly re-united as an Australian protectorate with the Shah as it's leder. *Bokhora-Kiva suffers a Marxist rising in Tashkent, but it is contained. The Khan brings in a limited adult male suferage and elections in the hope of stoping it spreding due to the political inliterment of the proloteriat by Russia and the Ukraine. *Guria (Georgian: გურია) region (mkhare) in Bolshavik Georgia, hosts the first ever Miss Word contest and Eurovision Song Contest. It winds boath cofitably. *Mao Zedong catches Malaria, is cronicly ill and nearly died. '1951' * High Chief Pepe Ferdinand Shriharto of Cotabato's Lumads Lemba also gives his support to Spain’s devalution plan * Spanish troops track down and crush Fidel Castro’s revolutionaries after rumours he's going to lunch his armed his revaluation in Cuba. *Fascist Generals cease control of Patagonia. *Railways start in Abyssinia and expand in Dahomey and Isa Ber *Experimental T.V. broadcasts start in a few cities in Morocco, Algeria, Isa Ber, Egypt and Abyssinia. *''Story continues in- The funnier side of Althist world: Part 5!.'' Category:Humor Category:Timelines Category:Map Games Category:f